


Moments Like This- Darkstache Week 2019

by JustChuggingAlong (Snekatie)



Series: The Ego Realm [10]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling, Dark loves chocolate, Flowers, Fluff, Forests, Knives, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Snow, Spring, Superheroes, Supervillains, Walks In The Woods, Wilford can't cook, dont worry ill have my regular shenanigans returning soon, i didn't mean for that to happen but i'm a sappy person by nature i can't help myself, injuries, it's just a bit 'vent'y, nor is he legally allowed to, the last chapter is so incredible sappy jesus christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekatie/pseuds/JustChuggingAlong
Summary: I'm doing Darkstache week! Each chapter will range from 500 to 1000 words, and I plan to keep them generally fluffy.June 17- Winter/ Snowed InJune 18- Past and PresentJune 19- Dark's BirthdayJune 20- Strange EncountersJune 21- AUs/ ProudJune 22- Free Day/ PrideJune 23- Spring Day/ Flowers





	1. Rare Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1- Winter  
> Dark didn’t like Winter all that much, but he will admit that moments like this made up for it.

Snow was unusual. Even during the Winter the weather in their realm remained consistently dry- the exact opposite of what you need for snow. That's why the Winter wasn't _always _awful for Dark. And yet it was mid-January, and Dark was watching through the window as snow fell from the sky. Little flurries of white swirled to the ground and actually stuck, creating a thin blanket of white over everything he could see.__

__For the past several days he’s heard chatter that it might snow soon. It was definitely cold enough, and the approaching clouds showed there would be at least some form of precipitation. Already he could see several of the egos bustling outside. He watched as Bing attempted to gather up the minimal snow to form a snowball. It was a useless endeavor for now, but perhaps if the snow kept up there’d be plenty for whatever devastating attacks he might want to do to Google._ _

__Dark wasn’t a huge fan of the cold, and he definitely wasn’t a huge fan of snow. He enjoyed Winter’s short days, and its holidays, and the increase of hot chocolate, but that’s where his appreciation for the season ends. The cold always aggravated his injuries, bringing up aches and pains he can usually just ignore. Plus, the rare snow tends to bring up… less than pleasant memories. That was why when the others run outside for snow forts and snow angels and snowball fights, Dark would be content to just sit inside._ _

__It was a few more hours before there was a knock at the office door. He was about to ask who it was, but that was pointless, because they opened the door anyways before he could even open his mouth. Wilford came bounding inside excitedly and wrapped his arms around Dark. “Dark!” He said enthusiastically. “It’s snowing! I know that you’re not really one for snow, but I was thinking, we could just sit!”_ _

__“Just sit?” Dark asked, looking up at Wilford._ _

__“Well yes, see, I know we never had a fireplace but I’ve just created one.” Wilford let go of Dark before backing up and leaning forward in an overdramatic bow, offering Dark a hand. “Would you like to sit?” Dark considered brushing him off, but then Wilford looked up at him with a big dopey grin, and suddenly he just couldn’t. He took Wilford’s hand and allowed himself to be dragged into the common room, where sure enough, a fireplace had been placed in the wall, where a warm fire was crackling. Even better was the two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table. He could tell which one was Wilford’s because of the tower of whipped cream topped with marshmallows and sprinkles. His own didn’t have any toppings- why add anything if he’s there for the chocolate?_ _

__He grabbed his mug with more eagerness than he’d admit, and once Wilford had done the same they sat down on the couch, warmed by the fire, the hot chocolate, and each other. Through the windows Dark could see snowballs flying and hear shouts as the Ipliers enjoyed the rare snow. Beside him, he could feel the warmth of Wilford’s body as they leaned against each other, peacefully silent. Dark didn’t like Winter all that much, but he will admit that moments like this made up for it._ _


	2. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Past and Present  
> Damien loved his friend, and he hoped that moments like this would last forever...  
> ...Moments like this made Dark realise how lucky he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this around 2:30 AM and decided to post it. It is technically the second day, after all.

"Damien, my friend, it's good to see you!" Damien barely had time to look up before he was enveloped in a hug. Damien sputtered and attempted to push William away, muttering about wrinkles on his suit.

"I saw you yesterday, Will." He replied, looking up at his friend.

"Nuances," Will said, waving his hand dismissively. "Twenty-four hours is quite a few. Besides, every time I see you you're always so busy with your, 'mayor duties!' We haven't properly hung out for a while!"

"Yes, well, my 'mayor duties' are quite important, Will," Damien said, grabbing his cane and standing up. He offered an arm to Will. "You're in luck, however. I happen to be relatively free this evening."

Will gave a whoop and looped his arm through Damien's, causing the other to give him a fond smile. Damien loved his friend, and he hoped that moments like this would last forever.

 

Damien shifted in his seat as William stood behind him with a pair of scissors and a razor. Well, not William- Wilford, he supposed. He wasn't really William anymore. And Damien wasn't exactly Damien anymore, either- perhaps he should change his name as well.

Whether the person attacking his hair was William or Wilford didn't matter. It was a terrible idea to let him cut his hair either way. They should have just scrounged up money and found a professional to do it. Or maybe he should have just left his hair long. But it was too late now, because he was currently sitting in this chair fearing for his life.

Wilford had just been so enthusiastic about the idea. Damien felt that ever since escaping from that… Winter of sorts, and running into Wilford, he'd been having a lot of trouble saying no. TV show? Fancy new suits? New haircut? Okay! But now Damien was regretting every decision he's made in his life. Not because he was technically two souls shoved into a corpse, but because of all people, Wilford Motherlovin' Warfstache was cutting his hair.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of fear, Wilford spun the chair around with a flourish, allowing Damien to face the mirror. Damien had been expecting the worst, but… it wasn't awful. It would take some time getting used to but it was close enough to his original style for him to not hate it immediately. There was one thing he noticed, however.

"This is just your hair," he said. "You've given me your own hair cut."

"Ah, well, not quite!" Wilford said, waving his scissors in a way that made Damien push his chair back. "I've parted it on the other side, see?" He tossed the scissors and razor to the side, grabbing Damien's hand. "Come on, we've got work to do!"

Damien doesn't quite know how to react to Wilford, but moments like this remind him he's still the same person he knew.

But, a small voice worries in the back of his head, is Damien still the same person?

 

Dark glowered at Wilford as he stepped inside their house. He seemed quite jovial, and why wouldn't he? He was thriving. Dark, meanwhile, was a simmering puddle of anger, fully at the fans' mercy. Dark was so tired of being undermined, nothing more than a fun fan project.

He craved power, and while he was growing stronger from the fan support, he was still basically useless at this point in time. It was as if the past that had created him meant nothing. Wilford was the face of the channel and Dark was left behind.

However, something told him this wouldn't last forever. It would be hard to ignore Mark’s musing and planning, especially as Valentine’s Day approached. Maybe it was time for a change, and Dark would finally receive what he deserved. Wilford couldn’t always be the forefront, after all.

He couldn’t really be upset with Wilford, of course. Wilford deserves what he receives as well. And as Wilford came out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate, Dark knew Wilford deserves the best- and only the best. It was moments like this that told him that just maybe, waiting was worth it.

 

Dark woke up when the weight of the bed shifted. He opened his eyes to Wilford, about to leave the room. It was early, much earlier than usual, but sometimes Wilford had to be out early for whatever interview or project he had planned for that day.

"Wilford," Dark said. He sounded exhausted. By the time he gets up himself, he'd have wiped the exhaustion from his voice and from his features, and he'll go about his day as if nothing was wrong. For now, however, he had the luxury of allowing himself a tired voice.

Wilford paused and turned around, giving Dark a smile. Wilford looked tired, too, but not in the "crushing weight of life and responsibility on the back of my dead corpse body" way, just in the "I had to wake up hours before a normal human person" sort of way.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Darky," Wilford said, making his way back to the bed. “Sorry I’ve got to be up so early. Maybe I should fire the goon who scheduled this- or give them the old tickle with a knife!” He mimed stabbing someone with an air knife. He didn’t have his actual one on him, but that’d be temporary. Hiding weapons on his body was a part of his morning routine, after all.

“Do whatever you feel is necessary,” Dark said. He couldn’t care less who Wilford goes around ‘tickling’ as long as it isn’t somebody terribly important. “I suppose I’ll see you tonight, then.”  
“Why, of course!” With that Wilford spun back around to leave the room. He tripped on Dark Chica on the way out (lucky for him, she didn’t wake up), but he gave Dark a big grin before disappearing from the doorway.

Moments like this made Dark realise how lucky he really is.


	3. Exceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3- Dark's Birthday  
> He might not be one for birthdays, but moments like this did make them much more enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what day is today  
> today's dark's birthday  
> what a day for a birthday  
> let's all have some cake*  
> (and you smell like one too)
> 
> *nobody actually has cake this chapter

Dark realised what was going on as soon as he woke up. For the past several weeks he’d been aware of the approaching date. He wasn’t a fan of birthdays, but luckily for him, after the first couple of years the other Ipliers got the message, and so celebrations often end up minimal. How old was he now? That was a… complicated question. The two souls that make up dark were about a hundred and twenty-eight. Dark himself was about a hundred. He’s been on Mark’s channel for seven years now.

So the answer to that question was either a hundred twenty-eight, a hundred, or seven. It didn’t really matter, he supposed. Either way, it was his birthday… Yay.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Wilford would show up. The others tended to understand that he didn’t want any celebration, and so they treated the day as any other. He’d find small, simple presents on his desk from the others- usually the older Ipliers, but occasionally from a younger ego. Besides that, there was never any mention of his birthday.

Wilford was the exception. The first several years, any birthdays were generally ignored. But as the realm grew, that changed. Now, consistently, every year, Wilford charges into Dark’s room wishing him a happy birthday. He’d bring a tray of breakfast and a pile of brightly coloured gifts. Then he’d take Dark out for a day in the city. In fact, shop owners prepared for this date every year in preparation for an overenthusiastic Wilford barreling through their shops with “the one and only” Darkiplier in tow. He’d slow down or stop whenever Dark needed him to, and eventually they’d end the day at some restaurant. At first Dark hardly even wanted to play along. Now, though, he lets himself enjoy it.

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door then in came Wilford. One hand held the tray of food, and the other hand held a plastic bag of gifts. He dropped the bag on the floor by Dark’s wardrobe and placed the tray on the bed beside Dark. Dark Chica sniffed at the tray, hoping to scrounge for some food, but Wilford distracted her by tossing a treat to the other side of the room. “Good morning, Darky! I’ve come to wish you a happy birthday!”

“Good morning, Wil,” Dark said, struggling slightly to push himself into a sitting position. Luckily for him, and for Wilford, it looked like today was going to be a good day. Wilford grabbed the tray and placed it on Dark’s lap. For Dark, June nineteenth was the only day of the year where he actually ate breakfast. He might sit at breakfast with the others if he was feeling up to it, but he never actually ate anything. But this one day was the exception.

The breakfast was made up of hashbrowns, eggs, and toast. It was good- Wilford can hardly cook on his own, he isn’t even legally allowed to anymore, but Dark knew that any of the other egos would have been more than happy to help, ranging from willingly, to under the threat of a knife. Next came the gifts with their eye-scorching wrapping paper. Most of the gifts consisted of simple things, as Dark doesn’t really like anything extravagant. But there was always an exception- an fancy new suit, a beautiful plaque with their names on it, an expensive personalised necklace (one that Dark still wears under his suit- nobody needs to know).

He unwrapped the last package and opened the wooden box. He gasped when he saw what was inside. A new walking cane, and a beautiful one at that. It was black with the head a polished silver. The head was shaped like a dog’s head- specifically Dark Chica’s, in perfect detail. Which meant, chances are, Wilford summoned this in himself and spent time trying to get every detail right. “Wilford…” Dark said. He wasn’t even sure what to say.

“I felt like you might like a new cane,” Wilford said brightly. “Your old one is getting quite old. You don’t have to use this one, of course, I know how attached you are to your old one.” For obvious reasons. He looked over at his old one, which was leaning against his bedside table. There was no way in Hell he’d part with it, but the one he held in his hand was stunning.

“Yes, well, I’m sure I can make an exception once in a while,” Dark said, looking back to Wilford.

Wilford gave him a big grin. “Excellent, then! Come along, we have a whole day ahead of us!”

Wilford left the room and Dark got up to get ready. He might not be one for birthdays, but moments like this did make them much more enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should write a story detailing their full day at some point. After I finish this week, of course.


	4. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4- Strange Encounters  
> Dark appreciated moments like this, where he and Wilford could just talk.  
> (Or Dark and Wilford meet some interesting characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly less Darkstache here but that's alright

Wilford was wandering. Even as the realm grew, he found he rarely had anything to do. So he and Dark had gone out to just explore. This had brought them to the forest, the massive stretch of trees covering nearly a third of their realm, spanning across the north and eastern ends of their little island. He knew many egos avoided it, considering all the beasts that was in there, but Wilford was never one to be deterred. In fact, the idea of beasts made it seem much more interesting.

But they ended up getting separated when Wilford saw some animal and ended up chasing after it. He did manage to catch up to it, but it ended up just being a dear, and he had lost sight of Dark. Which meant now he had to go searching for him.

So deeper into the forest he went. It didn’t seem particularly interesting. The only notable thing was the squirrels. They were up in the trees chattering like squirrels did, except they almost seemed to be watching him. They’d stop what they doing to stare down at Wilford as he passed under their trees. He chose to ignore it, though. Until, of course, he ran into their king.

Until now, Wilford had thought it had only been him and Dark, but now here he was, staring at his own face. Except this one was covered in peanut butter.

At the time, King didn’t look much like a king. The cape and the crown would come much later. Now, Wilford was just staring at a weird man in a plane t-shirt with peanut butter smeared across his face and a squirrel perched on his shoulder, and the weird man was staring back.

“Who goes there?” The man asked. He straightened his posture, likely trying to look intimidating, but this man was very not intimidating.

“Well, hi!” Wilford replied, stepping forward. “I’m Wilford Warfstache! Who are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

There was a short pause. The man’s eyes seemed to be darting every which way and he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, so despite his attempted intimidation, he looked ready to bolt. “I’m King of the Squirrels. You’re… you’ve trespassed into my kingdom.”

“Oh, a king? Well, then, your majesty, I apologize for trespassing. I suppose I’ll be on my way, then.” Wilford gave a slightly mocking bow, then stepped back. “And maybe you should get yourself a crown- much easier to tell you’re a king that way.” 

The King glowered at him and the squirrel on his shoulder chattered in a way that was almost angry.

“Well,” Wilford said, taking another step back. “I suppose I must take my leave. I’ll try not to ‘trespass’ in the future, your majesty.” He turned and left, hearing a frustrated huff from behind him. What a strange man. He’ll have to tell Dark about it when he finds him again.

 

Dark just let Wilford go. He wasn’t particularly worried, he knew they’d find each other again eventually. He continued his walk, allowing himself to enjoy the tranquility of the forest. He knew he’d have to find Wilford and return home soon, but until then he supposed he could just wander.

What he wasn’t expecting was to come across a small cabin in the woods. There was light through the window, so somebody must be in there. He considered going up and knocking on the door, but before he could it opened and somebody stepped out.

Oh. That was strange. The man standing in front of him had his face.

The man froze upon seeing Dark, and Dark saw a similar thought process go through his head. “What do we have here?” The man asked, giving Dark a grin. The man tilted his head and stepped forward. He held a baseball bat in his hand which he was tapping against the side of his leg. Even from here, Dark could feel how powerful this person was. “You don’t happen to be related to that king on the other side of the forest, do you?”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Dark said. “Who are you?”

“Oh, are these introductions, then? I don’t think I’ve been given a name, but you can call me the Author,” he said. “And you are…?”

“Darkiplier,” Dark said slowly. The Author raised his eyebrows.

“Iplier, huh? Well, Darkiplier, I feel you’ve made a mistake coming to my cabin like this. I’m quite busy, you see. You might want to leave before something were to happen to you.”

Was Dark actually being threatened? Dark stepped forward, letting his aura ring. "And you might want to think things through before speaking, Author."

There was a pause as the two sized each other up, then the Author started laughing. Dark bristled and stepped back again.

"I feel like we're going to get along, you and I," Author stepped forward and pat Dark's shoulder, causing him to growl. "I am quite busy, though. See you later, Darkiplier." Author turned and disappeared into the trees.

What a strange man.

 

Wilford found Dark leaning against a tree by a cabin. "Hello, Darky!" He said. Dark looked up and gave him a small smile before looking away again. "I just had the strangest encounter!"

"Did you, now?" Dark asked, turning back to Wilford. "How odd. So did I."

"How about you tell me all about it?" Wilford asked, grabbing Dark's hand. "Did you know there was a king in these woods?"

They walked together back through the words to their home, Wilford talking animatedly about the man he had met. Dark appreciated moments like this, where he and Wilford could just talk.


	5. Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- AUs  
> He knew Wilford could take care of himself, but moments like this made him realise that they aren't always going to be so lucky. Something might go wrong eventually. After all, the good guys always win in the stories.  
> A superhero au! Or I guess supervillain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a day late- don't worry about it.  
> I was too busy yesterday playing minecraft with a friend.

Dark stood atop the building's roof, watching the city below. It was late at night, but the city was still as alive as ever. The view at night was so much different than the view during the day. It's why Dark preferred being out here at night.

He didn't have a plan today, not really. Everyone says no rest for the wicked, but they do rest sometimes. Especially since Dark just felt like sitting out here and looking over the city. The twinkling of the city mimicked the stars that it ended up drowning out.

Dark wouldn't be alone out here, not for long. Any moment he knew Warfstache would show up- it was as if the other villain automatically knew when Dark was out here. Every time, without fail, Warfstache would show up.

Sometimes Dark welcomed him with open arms, but sometimes he preferred to be alone. Today, however, he was more than happy to talk to Warfstache.

But he didn't show up. That was unusual. Which meant something was off.

Well, Dark supposed the wicked actually doesn't rest. Not today, at least. Instead, it had to search for its friend who had probably gotten into trouble again. What a pity.

He reached out with his aura, hoping to find his target. It wouldn't work if Warfstache was too far away, but if he was close enough Dark should be able to recognize him immediately.

Once Dark found him, he'd stop by to make sure everything was fine. If it was, then he'd be on his way. If it wasn't, well, it looks like Dark would have to save Warfstache's ass. Again.

Ah, there he is, near the original town square it seems. Dark sighed and vanished into a swirl of shadows.

Once he reappeared he was stunned at what he saw. His heart dropped. Warfstache was on the ground, very unconscious. Two people stood above him. Heroes.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" One of them asked, sounding nervous. That one was King of the Squirrels- an excellent hero but far too anxious at times.

"I didn't kill him," the other replied. Silver Shepherd, occasionally competent sometimes but a bumbling idiot the rest of the time. "At least, I don't think so."

Dark knew for sure that Warfstache wasn't dead. Even from here he could see his chest rising and falling. But he was bleeding heavily from a gash on his head, and one of his arms was very obviously out of place.

He'd be fine, Dark knew. Warfstache's wounds always healed over very quickly. It was just another one of his powers. Dark just needed to give him time, and to hopefully get him out of here. He stepped out into the light of the streetlights.

King and Shepherd immediately stepped back. "Darkiplier," King said cautiously.

"King, Shepherd," Dark replied coolly, nodding at each hero in turn. "This will be quick. I'm just here to grab my friend and I'll be on my way."

Shepherd and King exchanged looks, obviously trying to figure out what to do.

"We can't let you go," Shepherd said, stepping forward, trying to look more confident than he actually was.

"Silver, what are you doing?" King said, grabbing his cape.

"King, Warfstache is unconscious and Darkiplier is right here!"

"I don't have time for this," Dark said. He glanced down when Warfstache began to stir. "Oh, excellent. You two might want to get out of here. I might be kind to you, but I can't say my friend will do the same."

The two heroes glanced down at Warfstache, who let out a groan. Dark went towards him and helped him onto his feet.

"So I'm your 'friend' now?" Warfstache muttered, leaning his weight against Dark. "I thought we agreed I was your boyfriend."

"They don't need to know that, love," Dark replied quietly. He turned his attention to King and Shepherd. "Nothing to see here, heroes. Move along, please." With that, he warped himself and Warfstache back to their apartment.

"Thanks, Darky." Wilford said, collapsing on the couch. He was already looking better, although he did look quite tired.

"What were you doing to get their attention, anyways?"

"Oh, nothing important," Wilford replied. "But uh, don't be surprised if the news tomorrow only talks about all the theatres being on fire or anything like that."

"Of course." Dark said, sitting next to Wilford. Wilford leaned against him heavily and Dark sighed and rested his head on Wilford's shoulder. "I'm tired of having to help you, though. You should be more careful."

"Careful," Wilford scoffed. "That's coward's talk."

Dark nodded idly, but he was a bit worried. He knew Wilford could take care of himself, but moments like this made him realise that they aren't always going to be so lucky. Something might go wrong eventually. After all, the good guys always win in the stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know this is slightly inspired from an old superhero au I wrote nearly two years ago but never did anything with, and that old au actually turned into me writing my own original superhero story, which is The Superhumans of Fairy Light. But, if you look closely at Fairy Light, you could see vestiges of characters based off of/inspired by the Iplier egos. Distortion, for example, is the main one being blatantly inspired by Wilford, but then you have like Storyteller who is Very Obviously the Author, so y'know.
> 
> SIDE NOTE should I do more with this?


	6. Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6- Free Day  
> Life was hard, and long, and exhausting, but moments like this really did make it easier for him.  
> (A hurt and comfort type one shot, I suppose.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Heavily implied depression in this chapter (but the depression isn't too bad). I've vented slightly more than I wanted here.
> 
> I so desperately wanted to write something for the pride prompt because I have So Many Headcanons for Asexual Dark (because as an ace I so desperately need more of it) but for some reason I just couldn't write so I chose to just do free day instead.  
> So I took this opportunity to, instead of venting slightly about all the awful ace discourse that plagues my timeline now matter how much I try to remove it, it's me venting slightly about the Terrible Way I Felt all throughout late middle school and early highschool, so that's Fun For Me. (I'm all fine now- in fact, I'm better than ever. It's just that middle school was So Devastatingly Bad on me)

Dark wasn’t having a good day. He wasn’t entirely sure why, since nothing (terribly) awful had happened that day. He supposed it had to be one of those days. One of those days where he just felt awful and unmotivated, as if he had nothing to look forward. These days haven’t happened as much lately. It wasn’t a permanent fix, but due to everything that’s been happening, he’s been on his feet constantly with things to do and to distract himself with. But now here he was, lying in bed staring at the ceiling, not wanting to get up or do anything else.

Dark tended to be an early riser- not because he wanted to, it was more out of necessity- but he ended up staying in bed well into the morning before he told himself to get the hell out of bed because dammit Dark you have work to do. So after nearly another hour of psyching himself up to get up, he finally managed to pull himself out of bed. 

If the other Ipliers knew what was going on, they probably wouldn’t have fled the room as soon as he walked into the kitchen. But to them, a tired and grumpy Dark screamed “danger” and usually meant they should get the Hell out of there before something happened to one or more of them. So many of them would have been plenty empathetic, but their survival instincts seemed to have won over.

Except for one, of course. Wilford didn’t have survival instincts. Even if he did, he still would have stayed, because he knew that even though Dark was a dangerous and terrifying beast, he’d never hurt him. Dark didn’t have to say anything to Wilford- the other ego knew exactly what was going on as soon as Dark stepped into the room.

“How about I go out to get you lunch?” Wilford asked him.

“No, Wilford, that won’t be necessary,” Dark replied. But even thinking about just walking towards the fridge, even to make something as simple as a sandwich, exhausted him so much. But he didn’t want Wilford to go through so much trouble for him. He had hoped, walking into the kitchen, that he’d build up the motivation to make lunch for himself, but obviously that didn’t work. Maybe he should just go without lunch for the day.

“Nonsense, Darky!” Wilford said, standing up. “Look at me, I’m already up! I won’t be long!” With those words, he vanished in a swirl of yellow and pink.

Dark sat there, feeling slightly guilty about making Wilford have to get him lunch, but also silently thankful that Wilford was always so willing to help him out. Wilford, while eccentric at best and a full-on maniac at worst, really was kind to Dark, and Dark was so lucky to have him.

Wilford returned several minutes later with two sandwiches, quickly passing one to Dark and keeping the other for himself. “Once we’re done,” Wilford said, “Maybe we could sit on the couch and cuddle, if you’d like? I get that you don’t really want to do anything today.”

Dark nodded. “Only if it were alright with you,” he said.

“Of course! I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t!”

“Thank you, Wil,” Dark replied, leaning forward. Doing nothing but cuddle all day was exactly what he needed. If this lasted for longer than today, then they’d have to do something about it. But just for today, he was more than happy to just sit on the couch with Wilford. Life was hard, and long, and exhausting, but moments like this really did make it easier for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of sandwiches are they eating, you might (not) ask? Why, the answer is egg salad sandwiches, because egg salad sandwiches are one of the only three acceptable sandwiches. (The other two being meatball and sloppy joe.)


	7. Sappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7- Spring Day/ Flowers  
> After all, Spring and it’s flowers brought about moments like this- moments where he can step outside and he can believe that everything is right. Especially when he has Wilford at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get a Hell Yeah?  
> This was fun, I might do some more stuff like this!  
> This is way too sappy. My only thought writing this chapter was Mark mocking us with that Mother Jim story and maybe he was spot on but dammit I'm a sappy person I'm allowed to write sappy stuff if I want to.
> 
> This was about half an hour late but that's okay.

Dark loved Spring. It seems odd, doesn't it? The dark and broody villain loving the brightest and nicest time of year? It can't be true. But it was- Spring was easily Dark's favourite season.

Every year, as winter came to an end and spring began, Dark would begin acting a lot more enthusiastic than usual. He'd come out of his office, he'd talk with the others, sometimes someone would actually catch him _smiling _. In short, Spring was a good time for Dark, and as a result, it was a good time for everyone else.__

__Currently Dark and Wilford were taking a nice walk through the meadow, the large one that laid between Ego Inc and the forest. The sun was shining brightly above their heads, birds were chirping, and the two were hand and hand as they enjoyed how nice it all was._ _

__"You seem in a good mood today, Darky," Wilford said, smiling at Dark. Dark just nodded idly, staring out at the field. Since spring has started, flowers had begun to sprout up, all across the realm, and with them, Dark's mood has increased tenfold, and not without notice._ _

__"It's nice out," he said simply. "I missed Spring. It was far too cold this Winter.”_ _

__“I suppose it was,” Wilford replied. “Tell me, what’s so great about Spring?”_ _

__Dark hummed and reached down, picking one of the flowers- a little pink one, and held it out for Wilford. “Well,” he said, “Spring reminds me of… change, I suppose. If you feel trapped, and you’re stuck in the freezing cold, eventually Spring will come along and that ice will melt, and flowers will bloom.”_ _

__“That’s quite sappy,” Wilford commented, taking the flower and placed it behind Dark’s ear._ _

__“Am I not allowed to be sappy?”_ _

__“You’re Darkiplier! The evil villain from the void!”_ _

__“Maybe. Aren’t evil villains also allowed to enjoy flowers at times?”_ _

__“At times.” Wilford tightened his grip on Dark’s hand. “I like Spring, too. Do you want to know how come?”_ _

__“How come?”_ _

__Wilford gave Dark a big grin. “You become much happier. And let me tell you, Dark, it is always great to see you happy.”_ _

__“Sappy,” Dark said in reply. “I can’t help it. I’ll brood during dinner, if you’d like. I’m sure that’ll be much more... in character.”_ _

__“No, no, no. No need to brood! I appreciate it- and everybody else does, you can trust me on that.”_ _

__“Am I not good enough the rest of the year?”_ _

__Wilford made an offended noise. “You know that’s not what I meant!”_ _

__“Yes, yes, I know what you meant.” Dark sighed, breathing in the clean, sweet-smelling Spring air. Yes, Spring did improve his mood, and noticeably so. It was even to the point where it actually unnerved some of the others. They appreciated the decline of violent outbursts, sure, but seeing Dark so… cheery, was very strange. Dark didn’t mind. After all, Spring and it’s flowers brought about moments like this- moments where he can step outside and he can believe that everything is right. Especially when he has Wilford at his side._ _

__"I know I say this a lot," Wilford said, "but, I love you, Darky."_ _

__A small smile. "You too, Wil."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually despise Spring with All My Heart, and it is without a doubt the Worst Season because everything gets hot and gross and allergies are a thing and in short I suffer so much all of Spring. In my mind, Winter is truly the superior season.
> 
> ANYWAYS that was great thanks for reading and all that sort. I had a lot of fun with this.


End file.
